Cor Ater
by Athevee
Summary: A girl runs into a childhood friend.  She quickly finds out that he was not the same boy she knew. -First fanfiction here, Rated for blood and some violence, didn't know what genre this would fit into, OCs. Enjoy.


**Cor Ater (Black heart)  
><strong>

**Yaaaaay first story! Please don't be too harsh. And I'm REALLY bad at leaving things out or not making sense so yeah… And Shay and Blake are my OC's whom I made somewhat randomly and someone made Shay like one of my friends. her name is Shay, looks like OC Shay and has a parrot named "Tyson" (which is OC Shay's last name). Maybe I'm a bit psychic? Not sure if I want to continue this quite yet... I sort of want to but at the same time.. I feel like I'll be lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The short but old - no older than 17 - girl laid paralyzed and sprawled out on the muddy ground due to pure shock. Her chestnut, wavy, shoulder-length hair was drenched in rainwater and soaked in mud and small amounts of blood from the scratches, which she had received on her soft face, while her dulled, once spirited, understanding blue-green eyes stared at the nothing in the blackened gray sky that would flash white from the roars of electricity. Her green, slim, sleeveless shirt that had white-blue shoulders and corset had a boot marking, clearly showing she had been trampled on, while red patches darkened the her stomach, just below the navel. The knee-length blue jeans she had were torn and splattered with her own blood and her hiking boots were intact, but extremely muddy.<p>

"Why did he do that?" She pestered herself with the same question over and over again, until it made her sick. "Why would he-" Something wiggled in her arms, jingling the little soothe bell bracelet she wore. She knew it was Phenixi, her larvesta. The fluffy white with a red, sun-like horns, brown body and six, small, black legs larva - with a green bow on her head - nudged the girl in fear as the clashes of static rumbled in the raining air, which frightened the small pokemon. She held the pokemon tight also in fear, however about her ex-friend, but yet her rival.

"He was never like that when he was younger…" It was no more than a whisper and it was nearly inaudible, but the Phenixi could hear it. "Why does he now do things so vile…"

The larvesta squeaked in reply as if to say, "I don't know! It's scary!" Then she nuzzled the girl while giving off heat to keep her warm in this rain. After all, the girl protected Phenixi when she was in danger… And she was her best friend! And practically a little sister to her owner!

"Pheni, I don't want to fight him ever again. Not after I saw what he did to us…." The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as she remembered the very recent, unexpected battle. In that time, she didn't suddenly notice the heat disappearing then reappearing but with extra weight.

* * *

><p>The sky was starting to get dark as the girl looked up. The fire larva pokemon clung to her head. She remembered the first time Phenixi did that. At first, the larva seemed heavy but each time the pokemon rested on her head, it got lighter and lighter. "Looks like it's going to rain… We need to get to Mistralton City! Or at least the Chargestone Cave. Don't we Phenixi?"<p>

Phenixi chirped in agreement and puffed up at the thought of being in the rain. The girl smiled at the small pokemon, noting how cute she was being and the silly feelings she got from their "special" link. She loved the little larva since she had her as an egg. It was _her_ and solely her first pokemon - not counting the family Purrloin. Suddenly, Phenixi burred her face into the girl's clean, neat hair. "What is it Phe-?"

"I never thought I'd run into you." The girl turned to the harsh voice of a boy. The boy was no younger - if not older - than her. He glared at her with his dark, brown eyes. His hair was black except for the red fohawk. His shirt was dark grey, almost black, which contrasted with the red and black jacket he wore and blended with the dark indigo jeans and black tennis shoes. "Shay was it?"

He gave a nasty, unnerving grin to Shay who looked quite bewildered. The larvesta fluffed up even more and tried to hide from the boy's view by clinging to the back of Shay's head. "Who are you?" She gently question with a hint of concern.

"Oh you hurt my feelings!" He had a definite tone of careless, dark sarcasm. "Don't you remember your friend from when you were 11?" He didn't allow her to respond. "It's Blake! Don't you remember?"

"Blake?" She flabbergasted, astonished to the point she was at lost with words. Shay didn't recognize the boy. To think that he was Blake, was to think an Togepi became a Lugia (as some small children end up falsely believing…)! Before Blake moved away from Shay's town, he wore anything but dark colors. "Um… It's nice seeing you again."

"And you too. It has been a long time." He got up close and personal to inspect Shay. The timid larvesta squirmed her way into Shay's hair. "What do you have here…?"

"It's just Phenixi. Ever since she hatched, she likes to dig into my hair.." As she said that, the shy larvesta stuck her head out of Shay's hair. Untangling the larvesta, she held the small pokemon in her arms. The sky rumbled which caused Shay to look up. "We should really get going…"

"A little rain won't hurt." He stopped her. "I mean, it could wait for a battle."

"Sorry, but Pheni doesn't like to be caught in the rain. It was nice seeing you, Blake." She started to walk off which quickly transformed into jogging.

"You _will_ battle!" Blake grabbed a shrunken pokeball from the inside of his jacket, pressed the button on it - which caused it to become bigger - and threw it. Out came a white energy which materialized into a small, blue Ducklett with a sharp beak covering its normal beak. "Drachen! Stop her!"

The Ducklett obediently dived for Shay and pecked at the sides and arms of the frantic girl. Immediately reacting, she reached for her belt where her own pokeballs were stored. She fumbled for her Tynamo's and once she caught it, she tossed it while Phenixi clung to her shoulder. She called upon her second pokemon who she found abandoned, starving and hurt. "Help me, Electra!"

Out came a tiny, levitating, electric eel-like and jawless fish-like pokemon with a small bracelet-collar made from a made from a zap plate. Sensing that her friend-owner was in danger, Electra dived at the busy duck pokemon and zapped it. Startled, Drachen fell out of the air. "Thank you, Electra. Use Charge beam!"

"Get up, now." The small duck pokemon had trouble due to it's ridged movements. "Aerial ace, move it." Drachen shot up to the air before the released charge beam could hit him. Confused to where her target went, Electra looked around. She had no clue what was going on. Shay did though.

"Electra, charge up a spark! Hurry, please!" As she did, Drachen hit the small eel pokemon which caused her to release the electricity and shock the Ducklett. This time, he fell to the ground, knocked out. "Good job, Electra."

"Useless pokemon…" He returned Drachen to his pokeball and tossed out another. "Misfortune, you better not fail me." The white light became a small ghost pokemon with some mask, a Yamask, and a spell tag bound to its core. "Shadow ball!"

"Fly out of the way then use a spark!" She bit her lip in worry of the Yamask's ability, mummy. Electra did as her owner commanded - which was easy thanks to her size - and charged up for a electrical tackle. She landed a hit on the Yamask, but suddenly fell to the ground. The mummy ability took its toll.

"Payback." The attack caused the tired eel pokemon to faint. In response, Shay returned Electra to her pokeball.

"You did good, Electra, thank you." Shay got her next pokeball out and tossed it. "Help me out, Yule!" The white light turned into a brown, deer-like pokemon, a Deerling in its winter form with a miracle seed around his neck. This was her one friend from a blizzard where he was too adamant to leave his post, so instead Shay stayed with him along with Phenixi to keep him warm. "Yule, Shadow ball!"

Yule got up-close and personal to the Yamask and did some major damage to it. Misfortune hovered back. "Do better. Use payback." Misfortune recovered at the sound at of his master's command in which he went flying to punch the Deerling. In instinctual response, he tried to headbutt the Yamask, but of course failed.

"Hurry, Shadow ball!" Yule spat the shadowy ball at the Yamask which was a hard, direct, critical hit. Misfortune fell to the floor in which his angry master returned him to his pokeball and threw his next pokemon out.

"Peniwise, do better than Misfortune." A Gurdurr, a muscular, bipedal, tan-grey pokemon with a clown nose, was sent out, gripping the i-beam girder and showing off his one with his Muscle band on it. "Take that Deerling out with a Brick Break."

At once, Peniwise started to swing his girder around which didn't frighten Yule like it would of done to most other Deerling. "Yule, dodge it!" The Deerling did not budge.

The boy scoffed, "What? Does your pokemon refuse to listen to you? Why haven't you made it obedient?"

Shay ignored him and jingled the little soothe bell on her wrist. "Yule, synthesis." The Deerling took in the nearby air and absorbed it into his body, refreshing his health. The Gurdurr came close and smacked Shay's pokemon, finally. Yule went flying back into a tree, but got up quite weak but very determined to beat his opponent. "Grass knot!"

Peniwise got tangled in a knot of grass in which slowed his movement even more while doing a bit of damage. "Get out of that mess with Poison jab. Then go for a poison jab on _him_." Following Blake's orders, he attacked the grass holding him back.

"Yule, you need to dodge his attacks and use sy- No Yule! Don't do that!" In stead of listening to Shay, Yule started to charge. "No-" To late, the Deerling was hit by the Gurdurr and collapsed. Although, he was still conscious and was trying to get up. He would not lose to this pokemon! "Yule, take a rest my friend." She quickly returned him back to his pokeball.

"Pathetic, you can't get a grip on your pokemon." Blake rolled his eyes at Shay. Phenixi rubbed against her head to calm her down.

"Tyr, it's your turn." She tossed a pokeball which contained her Krokrorok, the same one she rescued from a Crustle attack as a Sandile. The rash Tyr glanced at his opponent with some delight. "Dig!"

"Wait for it to resurface." The Gurdurr relaxed for only a moment.

Shay waited until Tyr "told" her that he was under the Gurdurr, and once he did, she jingled her Soothe bell bracelet by pulling her arms together and "telling" him to come up. Hearing this, he jumped up and bit onto the Peniwise's arm. "Brick break." The Gurdurr slammed the girder on the exposed Krokrorok that damaged Tyr badly. "Brick break." Blake echoed again.

"Protect!" Tyr created a shield to stop the next Brick break "Dig!" He dug down again.

"Wait for him to come back up, yet again." Blake yawned at the battle. At first, it was a bit frustrating for him to see his pokemon this… Weak. Although, he knew his first pokemon is the strongest of all of them and so was Peniwise. Misfortune and Drachen will be…

The jingling of Shay's soothe bell brought him back to the battle. He was baffled by the stupid thing she wore. And her Krokrorok hadn't come back up quite yet. "Peniwise, brick break the ground."

His pokemon smashed the ground which caused it to crumble in and squash Tyr with rocks. The Krokrorok fainted. "You tried, Tyr. Get some rest." Shay returned her pokemon to its pokeball. Next was her grown baby pokemon - one she got as a gift. "Come on, Delmar!"

A young Tirtouga, a sea turtle pokemon, with an expert belt around its neck, was next. "Little boy use Substitute!" Delmar was engulfed in a white light which turned into a small substitute. "Ice beam!"

"Brick break." Peniwise hit the child before he could attack and caused him to transform back. However he also got hit by small Delmar's ice beam and became a hunk of ice. Even though their link was still forming, she could feel that Delmar was tired.

"Substitute!" The weary child turned back into a small substitute. Peniwise could do nothing. "Brine!"

A strong stream of water came fro m the substitute and pounded the ice quite hard. "Good, you're getting better! Now Ancientpower!"

The rocks that were used to defeat Tyr raised themselves from the ground and tossed it at the ice block, causing it to crack. "One more Brine!" Once again, the small sea turtle pokemon attacked with an even stronger shower of rain. The ice cracked and Peniwise fell to the ground, fainted from the pounding he just took.

"Beaten by a mere child, this is unacceptable Peniwise." As he returned his pokemon, he tossed his last pokemon, bust strongest, out. It was a Deino, a wingless dragon with hidden eyes and a violent behavior, with a razor claw around its neck. "Get rid of that child with an ice fang followed by a Dragonbreath, Rushifa."

"Ice beam!" Delmar missed as the dragon ran for him. Icy fangs bit into the substitute and destroyed it to show little Delmar in the jaws of Rushifa. Then, the beast hit the child, ruthlessly, with a Dragonbreath while Delmar was still in his jaws.

Before any more damage could be done to the fainted young pokemon, Shay recalled him to his pokeball. "You'll be alright, Delmar, just get some rest for now…" Her larvesta was the last pokemon. "Ready, Pheni?"

Phenixi looked around startled as if she was no longer in a fantasy then got all scared. "It's okay, just do your best, okay?" The larva chirped, jumped down from her owner's head and stared straight at the Deino. In the silence, she knew how to fully communicate without spoken words to her owner - no best friend.

"Go ahead. Go first." Blake motioned for Shay to go. Phenixi gave a nod and then started for the Deino only to roll back. "What is your pokemon too scared?" He mocked.

"No." The bug jumped into the air and formed volcanic-hot embers at her red horns and shot them down at Rushifa, although careful not to burn the nearby forest.

"Counter with a Dragonbreath!" He shouted. The larvesta dived into a roll straight into the embers and Dragonbreath. Phenixi continued her best friend's requests by, once close enough to Rushifa, using Bug Bite on the dragon. He let out a low growl. "Ice fang." Phenixi couldn't flee quite yet from the attack and was hit.

The larva gathered fiery heat and shot it from her horns, burning the mouth of the dark dragon. He spat her out and let out a fierce, angry roar. "Head smash."

Rushifa rushed at the larvesta and smashed his head against her. Phenixi flew back into the dirt. Her friend requested her to use Morning Sun which the bug could not do for some unknown reason - maybe from being so weak, and/or maybe because of the storm.

It took a second for the Deino to recover by shaking his head. Blake eyed Shay's larvesta, grinning wider than a Cheshire cat until he busted into a sinister cackle. "Your pokemon are so weak! Too weak to even be allowed to exist! Rushifa, another Head Smash then Crunch and enjoy your meal."

Petrified with fear, Phenixi did not move although her best friend, in the process, dropping her heavy messenger bag, did without even a thought coming to her mind to ask herself, "What am I doing?" Meanwhile, the ruthless Deino started for his attack. He charged blindly at the smell of fear with his head to the ground.

After dashing madly with her soothe bell jingling so loudly, she stood between the hungry pokemon and her terrified one. The attack went straight into her gut then, at once, her bit down onto her stomach. Oddly enough, she didn't scream out loud. Although her pokemon could "hear" it for sure. Even the one whom she had the weakest link to, Yule, could probably "hear" her screech of pain.

A blotch of red spread in her blue-white corset from a little lower from her navel to her true waist. Blake was astonished at his rival's actions. At the same time, he was disgusted by his old "friend's" grotesque, inferior actions to her pokemon. After throwing the thought into his head and letting it echo about, he called off his pokemon. "Rushifa. Stop." The Deino turned to look at his master, confused about why his master would not let him eat his meal like he had always done. But nonetheless, he backed off.

"Return." Blake returned his bloodthirsty pokemon to his pokeball. Afterwards, it started to rain and Shay's larvesta was still recovering from the shock of her trainer's actions. Shay desperately and stubbornly clung to her consciousness when Blake used her as a stool for one foot.

She could not glare in hatred, but rather gazed at him shocked and appalled by her former friend's actions. He sneered at her and hissed, "Truly weak you are. It even revolts me that you stoop as low as your pokemon. I guess it can only be expected." He pushed down on her chest. She didn't squeak out loud. "Next time I see you, I will treat you like a pokemon. So if you get in the way, I'll be sure to have my Deino battle you…" He pushed down again, still no loud response escaped her lips. "Another thing, if I found out you told _anyone_, I _will_ kill you."

He got off her and started to walk away, only to stop at her dropped bag. He helped himself to the innards - potions, pokeballs, some deadly TMs, and her supply of travel food. Then he left a small, round object by the bag with some note shoved into the bag and waltzed away as the rain got heavier and heavier.

* * *

><p>Earlier before just before Phenixi climbed on top of Shay, one of Shay's pokeballs forcefully opened - Tyr's pokeball. As soon as he was no longer light, the pokemon started to run towards the Chargestone Cave, shouting even louder than the thunder's clash. Shay, still in shock, kept herself focused on the heat of her best friend and even wondered what was the extra weight. She forced herself to feel for the unknown object.<p>

She eventually found it. It was oval, smooth and shaped like an egg. It was too big to be an oval stone, too warm to be a rock… her only guess left was that it was an egg. She did not know where this egg came from, but she could tell that the shell was a little soft and probably needed help.

Shay stared back at the sky as something white as moonlight fly by. She couldn't tell what it was other than it was something that could fly. Her vision started to get hazy and white as the thing that flew by. The pain was finally catching up with her.

It was then she realized she couldn't hear the rain. The white view enveloped her as the last thing she could feel was being picked up by something or someone while someone else was trying to pry her arms open possible to remove the egg and Phenixi.

"I will not let them go." She huffed fighting the darkness that wanted to claim her so badly. She would not give in. She would _never_ give in.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Well there I go. I hope I did it okay and it doesn't seem rushed or anything. What's in the egg, I will only know.~ Also, thank you for reading!<br>**

**http : / hawktalon0 . deviantart . com /art/Shay-and-Phenixi-265330544  
><strong>


End file.
